The Journeys of the Forgotten Four
by Legend of the Hero of Time
Summary: Four men were born again. They grew and they dreamed until they remembered their past. Can be considered a weird prequel to my other story, Who Said It Would Be Easy? Can be read with out reading said story though.
1. Sight

**A/N: Okay so, this is about the shitennou and well, their lives. I'm keeping the same names they have in my other story, _Who Said It Would Be Easy?_ And in a way I guess it could sort of be like a prequel for the men? Yes? No? Possibly? Anyway, this story is going to go through their lives as normal men. Yes. That one I am sure on. Enjoy and review please!**

The Journeys of the Forgotten Four

Chapter One

Jason Edgar's Early Life

Jason, age five, was the youngest and oddest of the Edgar boys. Yes the one closest in age range to him, Alexander age six, liked to believe he was from space and brought to this planet for classified reasons, and yes his second oldest brother, Jesse, had a thing for women who were over the age of twenty five(the said brother only being eleven at the time), and okay, the middle child of the five boys, Kevin age eight, liked to wear clothes from when their father was his age, and of course he couldn't forget the oldest brother, Micheal age fourteen, whom often told his younger brothers of the adrenalin rush he would receive or the cool things he would see when he was eating a certain type of brownie, but Jason was the oddest.

He liked to play with fire.

It seemed so unattainable, so far from where he was. And he wanted it. He wanted it bad.

At the age of ten, his love for fire started drawing attention.

His mother, father, and older brothers worried about him. They worried about all the burn marks that appeared on his chest, his legs, his shoulders. But Jason knew where they had come from. They had come from the woman that was always in his dreamworld. She was tall, slender, and curvy. She had raven hair and violently violet eyes. She could control the unattainable element that was fire. It could be summoned right out of the woman's finger tips. In his dreamworld, he was older, he was taller, and he lived in a castle, where he protected a royal family. And always, at the end of his dream, he died. He died at the hands of the elegant fire lady, and she was quite creative with her deaths. Always choosing a new way for him to burn to death. Sometimes, she threw fire at him and let him become ashes, and other times she would shoot fire arrows at him. And every time he woke, the burns remained, but the woman was no where to be found.

This continued until he was thirteen, and then the woman in his dreams vanished. And he began to be a bit normal. Sure, it became easy to forget about it. His life got really good even. He joined the football team in middle school, continued baseball from his little league days, and spent time with his family. He felt safe, and the woman who wielded fire became a distant memory. He made the football team his freshman year, and played all through out that year. He turned fifteen on May twenty third and life was pleasant.

And then, he was visited by a new woman.

And she terrified him.

Her red hair stood straight up when she talked, spikes sprouted out of either shoulder, skin was so tight it looked as if her bones had outgrown it and that it was only a matter of time before she would rip it off and reveal another form, and those _eyes_. Those _frightening yellow eyes_. They pierced through his soul and poisoned his thoughts. They took away the purity and sincerity and the loving look in his eyes. And it left him with a nothingness. A nothingness that engulfed him and made him a shadow of the boy he once was.

And in the dead of the night she came. She came to gather her fourth in command, he would be the first to fight against the senshi, and he would need much training before he would be ready. She gave him a new name, his _real_ name. Jadeite. General Jadeite. One of Four Heavenly Kings.

As the years passed, others joined him and with that, he saw competition. He did _not_ make friends with them. Simply, an _understanding_.

And finally, he faced the enemy. Time and time again. He fought the blonde pigtailed one and the girl of blue hair. Until finally, he met _her_. And something stirred in the shadow, his former self seemed to shine through for merely a moment, and he acknowledged the woman's beauty. But as quickly as he came, he vanished. And from the ashes, she rose. She rose and became the woman who could summon the flames to her hands, and she killed him.

Jason awoke in a hospital bed, the room was still, but he could hear breathing, breathing aside from his own. He had yet to truly focus on the room, his mind was hazy, his throat felt fry, his joints were stiff, and his body felt as if he had been on fire for decades. Glancing about the room, his eyes rested on a woman, probably in her early forties, sleeping in an uncomfortable looking armchair. He attempted to clear his throat, but it made a very gross gagging sound. Finally, his voice seemed to have mustered up enough strength to speak.

"Mom?" His voice was dry, and he cracked when he was finishing that suddenly very difficult one syllabled word. But it had been enough to cause the woman to stir and her eyes landed on her youngest boy's alert face.

"Jason? Y-You're awake?" She asked as she tilted her head and began to rub her very tired and old looking eyes. Once a moment or so had passed, she shook her head slightly and looked at him. "You're awake!" She screamed, now very enthusiastically might he add. She clicked that nurse button so many times, that several appeared in the doorway, and each suddenly became just as shocked as his mother.

Jason then became painfully aware of his urge to go to the bathroom, and also that he felt a little to embarrassed to stand up and walk over to the one in his room due to the little hospital gown he was sporting. He noticed one of the nurses scurry off, screaming for a doctor whom Jason had never heard of. And then it all came back to him.

The fire. He had accidentally started a fire in his room because he was fifteen and an idiot. Fifteen, an idiot, and had picked up smoking. _Smooth._ Jason thought to himself and was quite glad to find out that his brain seemed to be working. He remembered flames, the feeling of uncertainty, and then nausea. Then he had woken up.

Once the doctor entered, many questions were asked and Jason felt as if he were two by the tone of the man's voice. These questions went by in a blur, everything and every sense was fuzzy and it was hard to focus. He felt his body urging him back to sleep, but he fought it.

"And how old are you, Jason?" The Doctor asked. Jason became aware of his brothers and father who stood all huddled near or over his mother. _When had they gotten there?_

"Fi-Fifteen...I think." He murmured as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He glanced at his family, then the nurses, and finally at the doctor. And the truth hit him. "I'm not fifteen anymore, am I?"

"No Jason, you're eighteen." _Three years? Three years of my life. Gone! _Jason's thoughts seemed to be quite angry, but Jason couldn't shake the feeling that he hadn't truly been gone...but he ignored it and looked to his family. "After the fire was started, you fell into a comatose state and we have been taking care of you ever since. Now it might take a while, and a bit of therapy but I think..." The doctor continued along, but Jason stopped listening. He was done. If he knew he was going to bombarded with questions, tests, doctors, and eager nurses, he would have just stayed asleep.

As the doctor talked, he was unaware of something buried in the back of his mind. It had been hidden, his true self. His former self. And in that hidden place, Jadeite slept.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I think personally it's kinda interesting, and I've been debating on whether or not I should write a "prequel" like this. I decided to give it a try and unfortunately for senshi/shitennou shippers, obviously there won't be any senshi in this. Considering in a way that it doesn't really have to be it's a prequel. Yes. Because that made sense. Please review! :)**


	2. Sound

**A/N: Hello Again! Thanks to anyone and everyone who has taken the time to read my story, review, favorite, and alert it! You guys rock! Whoo!**

Chapter Two:

Nathaniel Daniel's Early Life

Nathaniel, 'Nate', Daniels loved the stars. Ever since he was a child, he has watched them. Whether it be in his bedroom window, or outside on a picnic blanket with his favorite maid, he watched them. And he learned of their names, the shapes they formed, and the name of those constellations.

But not from books. He was not a reader.

And he did not learn from those shows on tv. He was a growing boy, he couldn't waste time on something as draining as television.

And of course he didn't look it up online. He was _seven_.

No at night, _she_ told him about them. She whispered to him in the silence of the night, he never once saw her. But he heard her. She whispered about the stars, their names, the things called constellations they made, and the names of those constellations. Her voice was velvety and soft. It was smooth and full of everything good in the world. He never once spoke back to her.

That is, until he was twelve

He hadn't expected a reply.

"Who taught you?" It was a simple question. And Nate had felt compelled to ask her this one question since his favorite maid had asked him the very same earlier that night, when he was showing her the big dipper. He heard a laugh and instantly, he had smiled and felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

"You." Her reply had startled him. How could _he_ have taught _her_? He didn't know anything about them until she began whispering to him.

After that, she stopped whispering. He convinced himself that she was still there, but she had simply taught him all he needed to know.

He became a ladies man as he grew older. He forgot about the woman who whispered to him, he forgot about all the other questions he had wanted to ask her, but he never forgot the stars.

When he was nineteen, a new voice entered his mind. In the silence of the night she taunted him, jeered at him, and told him he'd never be good enough. Her voice was frightening, like someone had taken her entire soul away and she was now a heartless creature that lurked in the shadows, taunting her prey. Her sinister voice changed him. He lost sight of who he was and shut the world out, only allowing himself to hear her voice. The stars lost their twinkle and shine, his voice lost it's tone and his eyes became glazed over. In the night, she arrived, and he realized who he was, a man from another time, a fighter, a charmer, and one of Four Heavenly Kings. He was Nephrite, General Nephrite, and he was sworn to work for the sinister voice for all eternity.

He met another man, who had to be younger than him, and the two didn't say much. Not that Nephrite would really want to say anything. He did taunt the younger man, and it was fun. Two others joined them and soon, the man he taunted was dead. Killed by the enemy. And Nephrite swore to avenge him, it might've been guilt, maybe it was because they were a team, but he tried. And fought. And when he came face to face with a girl who had a high ponytail and lightning bouncing off every inch of her, something familiar stirred inside Nephrite. The she screamed her power and Nate came to the realization that it was the woman that whispered in the night. He felt a shock. And then nothing.

Nate awoke in bed next to a woman whom he was certain he had never met, but glancing around the room, he saw many pictures dotting the room of him with this red headed woman. And in the pictures, he looked older, what year was it? How old was he? He stood up and stretched his back and searched around for his wallet. _Okay...Since when have I been twenty one? _Nate asked himself as he furrowed his brows in confusion at his driver's license. Memories flooded back and he nodded, believing he was suffering from a very bad hangover. He was twenty one, a law student, had a steady girlfriend, Jenna, who he has actually been meaning to dump for sometime, and he really, really, really, wanted a beer right now.

He showered, dressed, and grabbed his things for class and left without even glancing at his soon to be ex. In class, his mind felt numb and his head really hurt. _I should have taken advil or something._ He moaned in his head as he rolled his neck, but then he quickly went back to his school work.

When he got back to his apartment, Jenna was there. _Of course she is, she's clingy, and annoying, and I really need to get rid of her._ Nate thought as she came to give him a greeting kiss, which he quickly avoided by 'accidentally' dropping his things.

"Oh Jenna, we need to talk." He said as he began to pick up his things.

"Yeah Nate? What's up?" She asked as she bent down to help him pick up his stuff. They both stood up and she handed what she had gathered to him.

"I'm really not feeling our relationship anymore. I'm breaking up with you." He shrugged, after he had securely grabbed his things from her hands, to make sure she wouldn't throw them.

"W-wh-WHAT?" She asked as she glared up at him. Nate shrugged again, dismissively and began to walk over to the breakfast table, ignoring her angry comments and her fighting words.

"Yeah, if you could pack up your things and leave, that'd be great." He said as he began to go through the mail she had brought in. Her voice rose and he closed his eyes in frustration. If only he could zone out a bit more, man he was tired, he still really wanted that beer, and he wondered if she would mind too terribly if he went to sleep. He flipped through the bills and sighed heavily before glancing at her with bored eyes. "We had fun. Really. We can still be friends, if you want." He shrugged and got up and got himself a beer, before heading into his living area and stretched out on the couch. He heard a sad, defeated, and still angry voice from Jenna as she ranted and packed her things, but he was drifting to sleep. By the time she finally left, both Nate and Nephrite slept.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please review! 3**


End file.
